Wǒ hěn yí hàn
by Aoikuroi
Summary: Una serie de eventos desafortunados los llevaron al desastre cuando Kiku Honda conoció a Wang Yao jamás pensó que llegara a ser una persona importante para el, cuando Wang Yao conoció a Kiku Honda vio en el a un juguete al cual corromper. (Universo Alterno)


**Disclamer: **Axis Power Hetalia ni ninguno de sus personajes me pertenece si no a su creador Hidekaz Himaruya, yo solo los utilizo para redactar una historia la cual provino de mi kawaiosa Vane hace un par de noches, puede haber algo de OCC por parte de un personaje pero esto se comprenderá conforme avance la historia.

Sin más espero que les guste, puede que edite el primer capitulo e incluso el titulo, dependiendo de lo que Vane crea conveniente agregar o cambiar.

**Capitulo I**

这不要紧的。(1)

Cuando Kiku Honda piso tierra China no tenia ni idea de todo lo que pasaría. Se alejó de Japón su preciado país dejando lo que tanto amaba (su anime y manga) con la idea de "encontrar su camino". Él lo sabia su meta sonaba a la típica de un personaje de manga, sin embargo desde que se había quedado solo y tenia que vivir por su cuenta no había un solo día en que se sintiera vacío.

El por que dejo su país era parte de encontrar aquello que le faltaba, el por que eligió China se debía básicamente a lo barato que le salió el viaje y a una beca para continuar sus estudios en ese lugar.

Pasado un semestre de dura labor para de instalarse y encontrar un trabajo a medio tiempo podía gozar de unas breves vacaciones y de su dinero ahorrado para comprar su ansiada Yuki Miku edición limitada de Hatsune Miku vocaloid nendoroid (cuya dificultad había implicado el encontrarla original en aquel país).

Él era una persona que era feliz con poco, un pequeño y acogedor departamento decorado con su colección de Mikus, si de alguna forma sentía que aun le faltaba algo pero tenia la fe de que comprendería el que.

Iba caminando por una de las calles de Beijín ya acostumbrado a la multitud cuando de pronto al girar en una calle algo impacto de lleno con el arrojándolo al piso. Solo pudo escuchar tras eso un una voz que se escuchaba enfurecida y fuerte crujido tras su paso.

-¡Fíjate por donde vas aru!

Solo le dio tiempo de mirar hacia la bolsa donde momento antes descansaba su preciado objeto, objeto que ahora se encontraba pisoteado y roto en varias partes ya que al parecer aquel sujeto en su carrera poco le había importado pisarlo con tal de seguir en su trayecto.

Había pocas cosas que lo hacían enojar de verdad, el aumento de precios en la comida, que le ganarán a comprar los objetos de colección que tanto buscaba pero sin lugar a dudas no toleraba la gente maleducada.

Tomo su bolsa y emprendió el camino para seguir a aquel sujeto, no esperaba que le pagase su atropello, de todas formas sabia que conseguir de nuevo ese modelo le iba a llevar un tiempo, lo que el deseaba eran disculpas de su parte, no le parecía algo ir racionable, después de todo cuando tropiezas es lo mínimo que uno debe hacer.

Siguió corriendo un par de metros más cuando de nuevo alcanzo a divisarlo, se notaba que iba con prisa y sin cuidado alguno, tanto que ni siquiera se había molestado en mirar la luz roja del semáforo que de pronto había cambiado.

El sonido de los claxon de los automóviles no se hizo esperar seguido del rechinar de las llantas. Realmente no lo había pensado demasiado cuando se arrojó sobre aquel sujeto para evitar que un autobús lo arrollara.

Tal vez lo abría pensado más de saber lo que se avecinaba…

**-:-**

La tolerancia se puede definir como la acción de aceptar la diversidad de opinión social, étnica, cultural y religiosa, una capacidad que permite saber escuchar y aceptar a los demás. Sin embrago no era esta característica con la cual alguien describiría a Wang Yao la primera vez que lo conociera.

Wang Yao era un hombre de negocios, duro, tacaño, impaciente, intolerante que sobre todo odiaba llegar tarde, vestía de un elegante traje de saco y pantalón negro que contrastaba con una hermosa camisa de seda roja de cuello tipo Mao.

Su cabello largo yacía atado en una coleta, podía ver reflejado su rostro contra el cristal de la ventana de su automóvil, sin dejar de tamborilear parte de su asiento maldecía el tráfico de la capital.

-¡No se por qué no te e despedido aru!-dijo después de un rato provocándole un estremecimiento a su chofer que pensaba en disculparse mas sus palabras se quedaron en su boca.

Sin avisar el otro abrió la puerta del vehículo y salió corriendo por entre los autos hacia las aglomeradas calles de Beijín

Faltaba poco para que iniciara una reunión con un grupo de empresarios entre ellos Arthur Kirkland dueño de una cadena de hoteles alrededor del mundo, con quien detestaba perder ya se lo imaginaba soltando algún comentario mordaz debido al retrasó de su llegada, era poco decir que no toleraba a ese hombre. Fue por eso que decidió que llegaría mas rápido corriendo solo debía cortar camino por entre las calles y callejones iba a dar vuelta en una calle solo le quedaban un par de calles más antes de llegar al hotel donde seria la reunión cuando un "estorbo" según él se le atravesó.

-¡Fíjate por donde vas aru!-dijo enojado apenas había logrado evitar caer con el choque y con la bolsa que traía el otro sujeto, poco le importo el crujido que hizo su pie al pasar sobre la bolsa tenia cosas más importantes que hacer que preocuparse por un idiota que no miraba por donde iba.

Podía ver el edificio a lo lejos su meta estaba cercana, pero sintió un golpe, más bien un fuerte empujón y después mucho dolor.

**-:-**

Hasta ahí de esta historia que va un poco más avanzada tratare de subir su actualización pronto ahora que las ideas siguen frescas.

这不要紧的。(zhè bú yào jǐn de.) : Esto no tiene ninguna importancia.


End file.
